The Titans:
by mumblesweeper
Summary: Or, the tales of the Jump City Heroes  Chapter Six up! "I thought you were gonna explode."Sorry it's taken so long. It annoys me trying to upload on my phone.
1. Chapter 1

the titans: or, the tales of the jump city heros.

**chapter one**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight,<strong> and Jump City is still wide awake. The lights on the buildings were still glowing their blinding whites and their warm yellows, people still busy in offices and partying in apartments. There was still a mild amount of traffic on the streets and people still wandering along the concrete sidewalks. A cool winter breeze blows through the alley ways, lifting up discarded litter and carrying it off. The few leaves that remained on the trees drifted from the fingers upon the branches. The wind gushing over the roof tops and over the trees. Dodging cars and other traffic with expert like moves, a young masked hero rides on his motorcycle.

"Have you got a fixed location on Plasmus yet Cyborg?" He yells into the built in communicator in his helmet.

"Yeah Robin, take a left on Owl Avenue and he's in the convenience market two blocks down." Cyborg said as he followed a few blocks behind trying to keep up in the car. Having a difficult time trying to get around the slower cars.

Robin abruptly pulls into Owl Avenue and spots Plasmus leaving the Market, as he does so he knocks over a few of the tables of the small cafe next to the Market. Robin noticed that the large glob had three people caught in his acid sacks on his back. He pulled out two explosive discs and hurled them at Plasmus, both hit. The creature turned to Robin and let out a roar, rattling and breaking the windows of the surrounding buildings. Robin charged, and as he did so a green elephant runs through an alley and smacks into Plasmus. Losing balance Plasmus stuck his arms out to brace his fall. He caught the light pole and stopped himself from falling.

An explosion of ice hits Plasmus, this caused him to completely lose balance and fall back into a building. Half collapsing part of a wall. Then a large car covered in black energy hit him too, Plasmus had managed to get his arms around his head and then threw it off himself. The car seemed to move in slow motion, as Raven and Robin watch the car head towards Beast Boy. The car landed and Beast Boy was no where to be seen. Cyborg, finally jumped out of the car and he and Starfire combined their supersonic and enery blasts hit Plasmus and he was thrown through the wall.

The team then ran to the car and Raven lifted the car. There was no Beast Boy. "Erhh, hi guys." Everyone turned around. There he was, flustered and waving shyly as he looked at the ground.

As the dust cleared from the whole in the building Starfire entered, lighting the way for the rest of the team. They found Plasmus's human form and the other people laying on top of the rubble.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy, take him to the slammers. The girls and I will clean up the mess." Robin said as he turned to face his team mates.

Cyborg and Beast Boys eyes lit up and they quickly grabbed the villain and ran to the car with his unconscious body. They quickly opened the back seat and threw him in before they jumped in the front seats. The two giggling like a pair of school girls. A booming loud stereo was turned on as the car was started and the boys sped off.

"Aren't they 'cool'" Raven sung sarcastically while she checked the three market workers. Healing the small wound on the managers leg and the cut above the eye brow of the secruity guard.

"I don't understand," spoke Starfire's sweet voice "I thought that when you drove around fast and with the 'booming' music, that it makes someone the 'cool'?"

"That's what the morons think." Raven said coolly, as she helped the last worker up.

"Come on Raven, don't confuse her further. I'm going to have to stay up all night explaining everything to her" Robin whispered to her so Starfire couldn't hear. He laughed and she smirked.

* * *

><p>chapter end.<p>

hope you liked it :) let me know what you think. all types of reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone :). I want to thank those that read and reviewed my first chapter. After I posted it I noticed I had made so many grammatical eras and worded some sentences incorrect. I hope this chapter is better.

I just want to explain what happens in this chapter a little bit. I've decided that when the characters are at home and not fighting crime that they use their real names, if you don't like this idea let me know and depending on the feed back I'll either keep it or change it.

I hope you enjoy this one.

**chapter two**

* * *

><p>The sun rises on a peaceful Titans Tower, as the sun rays begin to peak over the water they catch Rachel's gaze as she meditates. She becomes startled when she looks into the kitchen and notices Garfield staring at her.<p>

"Morning." He whispers to her with a big grin. "Can I cook you up some breakfast?" He grabs a fry pan from the cupboard and places it on the stove and then goes into the fridge. Rachel sits down across from him on the breakfast bar so she can watch what he's doing.

"Depends on what's for breakfast." She finally replied once he placed everything out on the counter. "Tofu isn't a breakfast food." She mentioned while he smelled the 'Tofu Tub'. _'That dancing Tofu on the label creeps me out' _she thought, a shiver running up her spin.

"Eggs and waffles?" He questioned.

A quiet giggle is heard coming from the lounge and Rachel and Garfield turn to the noise and realise Dick and Kory are cuddled together on the lounge.

"I found them like that when I came out this morning" Rachel whispered, they both chuckle. "Waffles will be fine Garfield."

"Waffles it is!" He quickly gets to work on making the waffles.

As he did so Dick got up sheepishly off the couch and walked calmly to the coffee machine in the middle of Garfield and Rachel. They both talk to each other using hands gesturing towards Dick and Kory without him noticing. When he looks up at the two, they instantly cease their actions and smile at him before looking down, Rachel at the newspaper and Garfield at the waffles.

"Errm," Dick clears his throat. "Guys, I'd really appreciate if the rest of the team didn't hear about this. We aren't ready for anyone else to know." He pleaded with the pair.

"I'll take it to my grave." Garfield said crossing his heart.

"We can only live in hope." Rachel said, then seeing Dick scowling at her. "Who am I going to tell?"

"You know who, I still don't think we can trust him Rach." Dick whispered so only the two could hear. Just then the door in the lounge room opened and Victor, Joe and Kole walked in chattering away. Rachel leaned over towards Richard as he walked over to her.

"Dick, why would he talk to his father? He knows who he is. He knows what he can do." She said as she watched Joe take a seat at the bar, further down from where they were seated. "He's on our side"

"I still don't trust him. The evil runs in his blood"

"And what do you think flows through my veins?" She questioned him louder then she meant and everyone looked at her confused. She laughed nervously and walked out of the kitchen, fuming. She opened the door to the elevator and disappeared behind it.

Kole sat next to Kory and woke her up while the boys all sat around the breakfast bar breathing in the smell of the waffles Garfield was cooking. He placed one on each of their plates and they all ate in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day<strong>

"It's so hot today" Garfield groaned as he pulled off his sweater and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I think the sun feels mar- erh" Kory paused for a moment as she tried to think of the word. "Mara-vella-ous?" She questioned Rachel.

"Marvelous, Kory, its pronounced Mar-vel-ous" Rachel explained before she mumbled something and drifted off as she stared at a stall.

"What is it dude?" Garfield giggled in her ear and looked into the stall, "whoa!". Inside the stall at the very back was a large snake in a very small tank, the snakes head was raised in the corner where a small hole could be seen. "Hey man! How much?" He asked the man in the stall.

"For you?" The large, balding man slurred to Garfield. He looked him up and down as he took a draw from his cigar. "I'll do for...$250"

Garfield looked into his wallet, there was $170 staring back at him. "How's almost $200?"

"Almost? Boy you're wasting my time, move away from my stall." The shop keeper waved his hand at them in an a attempt to make them leave, and then slowly hobbled away behind a curtain at the back.

"How much do you need?" Rachel groaned grabbing her wallet from Starfire's bag.

"Break the glass and float it over here" Garfield hiss at Rachel.

"No."

"What?" His jaw nearly fell off it came down that fast, "You can't keep him stuck in there, he's trapped! He's suffocating, Rachel please." He grabbed her shoulder. "Please"

Rachel turned her head to face the snake, she caught it's eye staring back at her. She did pity it, "Excuse me? Stall man!"

"What are you doing?" Garfield cried out just as the shop keeper came back to the front.

"What is it you want?" He spat at her, "I don't have time to waste on three snotty little brats" He blew the smoke in Rachel's face.

She sighed to herself, and calmly took out the $250 and placed it on the counter. "The snake please." The keeper picked up the money and counted it before placing it back.

"No, for you...$400" He smirked. Rachel grabbed Garfield's $170 and took $20 before placing it on top of the rest of the money. The keeper got the snake from the tank and put it in a box with two air holes and taped it shut before taking his money and disappearing behind the curtain.

Rachel began to walk off, placing the $20 in her wallet as she did so. She too vanished and left Kory and Garfield together with the snake.

"Hey Kory? Wanna do me a favour?"

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

This one was a little harder to write to keep the characters in character, but I wanted to use this part as a set up for a later chapter that I will write at some point. Review away :) x


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little longer then the other two, but I got excited and couldn't finish. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>"Starfire watch out!" Cyborg yelled as Johnny Rancid ran towards her with a large metal pole, Starfire froze in fear.<p>

Rancid lined her up and swung, just as Beast Boy tackled her to the ground, the pole just missing the both of them and Rancid, too slow to react tripped over the two. "Hey Star." Beast Boy sang as he got off her, he saw from the corner of his eye Robin was watching the two, slightly green with envy. Rancid tried to get up but Cyborg grabbed his head pushed it down causing Rancid to fall back down. Cyborg picked Rancid up and threw him in the back of the paddy wagon as he tried to get out of Cyborgs bionic arms.

"Thank you." Starfire giggled and her and Beast Boy both separated to fight off the rest of the villains that had been wandering the streets of Jump City.

"Ok team, let's remember what we're doing here!" The leader shouted.

Over night, an unknown criminal had broken into the jail, allowing everyone inside to escape. Most of them were now back in jail or were already in custody. But there was still Control Freak, Mumbo and Cheshire to locate. Robin had decided that trying to figure out who broke in would have to wait, as the criminals had instantly begun causing chaos.

The sound of Robin's communicator rang through the air.

"Robin!" Bumblebee shouted. "We've located and captured Control Freak, but we need back up. There's someone here we can't fight off. Its a mess."

"Slow down, where are you?" Robin said, trying to keep his cool but nothing came from the other end. The connection reappeared and disappeared several times.

'We're... warehouse... near..."

'Connection Failure' flashed on the screen, which enraged the teen.

"Come on man, they'll be right. We need to find Cheshire before someone gets hurt" Cyborg said, grabbing Robins shoulder, to which Robin slapped away his hand. Cyborg could tell his leader wasn't in a good mood. He pressed the screen on the communicator, he had built into his robotic arm. An image of Raven came up. "Raven, have you located anyone else?"

"No, not yet. But I can feel Mumbo's presence I just can't seem to get an exact loca-" Raven's communicator dropped out before she could finish. In the distance a scream was heard. The four heroes looked in the direction and then ran towards it.

Beast Boy changed into a green Hawk and flew ahead. Once the rest of the team caught up they found Beast Boy with a girl in his lap. Behind them, a blazing upturned car spat fire and the sky above it filled with a black cloud of smoke.

"Miss! Wake up" He shouted at her, while squeezing her shoulders. "Can you hear me?"

"There!" Robin shouted and threw a Birdarang at a sign post. It hit and the post began to jellify before sinking into a puddle on the cement. "No doubt one of Mumbo's tricks."

A laugh was heard coming from one of the roof tops and a beam of black energy was seen.

"Raven" said Beast Boy and Starfire at the same time while Cyborg and Robin said "Mumbo".

Mumbo was then seen, shooting off a roof on to another, this one closer to the ground. Robin took out his grappling gun and aimed for the roof top, he pulled the trigger. It sent up a grappling hook which hit the top. Robin pulled on it before he pulled himself up to the very top. His face screwed up in frustration as he seen that Mumbo wasn't there.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. Raven appeared next to him as he pulled himself up. Her cloak was gone and she had a large cut below her eye and across her stomach, which was bleeding slightly. "Are you ok?"

"He's here somewhere." The young girl croaked. There was plenty of places to hide but no way off the roof. She picked up a large metal box and flung it into two others.

"Ok, ok!" A voice cried. "I give up!"

"Don't let him fool you" Robin barked and moved slowly towards the voice. Raven flew over head and found Mumbo cowering in a vent. His wand had snapped in the fall.

"I'll take him to jail, you go help the others." Raven said to Robin as she created a portal and grabbed Mumbo. Robin nodded and she stepped through with the criminal who was in tears.

"My beautiful wand" Was heard through the portal before it vanished.

Bumblebee and Speedy were doing their best to fight off the invisible horror that was attacking them. Aqualad was hurt and Kidflash was off with Argent taking Control Freak back to jail.

"We need back up" Speedy yelled to Bumblebee as she tried to locate whatever it was that was attacking them.

"I know but my communicator broke!" She sparked back before she was hit in the stomach and sent flying.

"Bee!" Starfire cried out and rushed to her side.

"Speedy, what have we got here?" Robin shouted as he looked around. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand and he turned around quickly. He saw nothing, but heard someone laugh. "Show yourself coward!"

"We've tried that already!" Speedy shot an arrow in the direction Robin was looking. It hit something and stayed in the air before exploding.

Once the smoke cleared a female was visible. She was small and slender. With long black hair and brilliant blue eyes that glisened in the moonlight that streamed through the glass roof. She hissed at the boys, knowing she was beat, she kept an eye on them as she vanished through the door. Speedy, Cyborg and Robin chased her outside but she was gone.

"Who was she?" Robin asked, but didn't direct it to anyone. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped off. He drove up along the bay of boat docks but found no trace of her. He got the sinking feeling that wasn't going to be the last time he seen her. He continued to drive off towards the city, Starfire flying behind him.

"Let's get Bee and Aqualad and get out of here." Cyborg said to Speedy. The two walked back inside the warehouse, they grabbed Bee who had been knocked unconcious and Aqualad who had serious leg and head injuries.

Cyborg and Speedy then took the two to hospital. The trip was long as everyone had come out onto the street to see what was going on. Traffic was backed up and the two teens began to worry they would not reach the hospital in time. Bumblebee had been out cold for awhile now and Aqualad had been bleeding and slipping in and out of conciousness, and there was a chance they weren't getting enough oxygen to the brain.

As Cyborg and Speedy entered the waiting room they saw Robin and Starfire. Starfire didn't look up as she was reading a medical magazine, it wasn't until she heard a voice, that she looked up.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Speedy chirped as he rapped one of his arms around Starfire's neck, bringing her intowards him as he sat down next to her.

"Our friends Beast Boy and Raven were injured by the Cheshire." Starfire whispered sadly. Tears welled in her eyes, but she sniffed and they seemed to disapear as soon as they appeared. "Why are you here?" She questioned, looking back and forth between Cyborg and Speedy waiting for an answer.

"Bee and Aqualad were also injured." Speedy mumbled, his ego still hurt from the afternoon/nights previous events.

"We need to find out who helped them all get out!" Robin yelled smacking a fist into his other hand. "We can't let them get away with this."

The four teens fell silent as the doctor entered the waiting room. "Ok guys. I've got good news and bad news" he said once he crouched down infront of Starfire and Robin.

* * *

><p>Chapter End.<p>

That's the end of chapter three. I wanted to add the titans east characters, but it was hard to write them in. I haven't seen a lot of the later seasons but I know most of what goes on through research :). i also just brought all the seasons online and i'm waiting for them to get here. weow.

Felynxtiger( : Yes, Joe is Jericho. In the comics he was Joe Wilson. I also read somewhere that in the comics Raven used the name Rachel Roth in a later life when she attended school. I kind of liked the idea. And kind of ran with it. I also figured that it would be nice for all the titans to get a break from the fame. Just Beast Boy's skin is hard to cover up :(. Thank you for both reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>The three titans slowly entered their tower and flopped on the couch. Their day had been long, starting at 2am and had ending 3am the next morning. They had just left the Jump City Emergency Hospital, where they spent the last three hours with their fallen team mates.<p>

The two had been seriously injured in battle with Cheshire. Rachel had already been pretty beaten up by Mumbo and Cheshire had seen that she was weakened and targeted her first. Cheshire had attempted to cut Rachel's throat before Garfield intervened and Cheshire had only grazed her neck. Cheshire then went after Garfield enraged and had gone after his extremities.

Being the incredible athlete Garfield was he avoided the claws the best he could but much to the teams dismay she had managed to stab him in the thigh. The poison affecting him instantly. As Rachel and Garfield rolled around on the street in agony, Dick and Kory chased off Cheshire and took the infected teens to the hospital where they were given an antidote which put the two into a drug induced coma to allow the poison to do its worst while they slept.

The doctor told them that the teens would wake by morning and that they need not worry. The bad news however worried the titans. The doctor mentioned that there may be slight side effects. He couldn't say what the affects could be or how long they would last but he insisted it wasn't anything to worry about.

Karen and Garth were sent home to the titans east tower and were told to rest up which everyone was grateful for.

A silence enveloped the tower, their minds racing about the previous events past. The three teens didn't utter a word as they all watched the sun rise. The reds, oranges, purples and dark blues scattering across the sky. Kory moved closer to Dick and rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed.

"I'm worried about our friends." She finally spoke up.

"They'll be fine Kory" Victor grinned. "You know how tough they are."

"He's right, Rachel's half demon and Garfield is half beast. A little scratch won't stop them coming home." He whispered in her ear. "I think we should get some sleep and then we'll go to the hospital later" Dick looked at the clock on the wall. The three agreed and went to their own rooms.

Ten minutes later, Kory's door slid open silently and she checked that no one was around. She hovered two rooms down and knocked on the door twice. It slid open a crack and then she was pulled in quickly and the door was sealed.

"I could not sleep Dick." She shivered.

"Neither could I." He said pulling the covers over the two. "I am worried but I know they'll be fine Kory. They will" he reassured not only the beautiful Tamaranian next to him, but himself as well.

"I truly have the hope that they come home soon"

* * *

><p>Slowly Rachel begun to stir and she began to panic, she felt something in her throat and her lungs being filled with air and empitying in a strange rhythm. Something had control of her body and she was unable to regain it. She thought to herself that she had died and the sensations she was feeling was all part of her brain trying to turn back on.<p>

Suddenly she felt someone near her, and the warmth of someones hand on her forehead. The hand pressed firmly down and then suddenly she felt as though her oesophagus was being ripped out and her gag reflexes were working over time, and then she felt her throat clear and the panic left her body. She managed to take a breath and opened her eyes.

"Its good to see you're awake Miss Raven." The male nurse had a large grin on his face, he had golden brown curly hair and his eyes were the colour of red honey. Rachel felt her face fluster and she gave him a small smile before looking down over to the other bed in the room.

There sat her green team member, staring at her in horror. He was covered in sweat and his hands clenched the bed sheets, which were slightly ripped. He gulped, but his eyes never left her's and the look in them didn't change. "Miss Raven, we feared we were about to lose you." The nurse said to her in a calm voice. "You're heart rate increased quite quickly and you began to seizure." The nurse continued, the tone in his voice seemed almost uninterested like it was something he seen every five minutes.

"I thought you were gonna explode." Garfield's voice was higher in pitch then usual and had a distinct rattle. He cleared his throat. "Are you ok?"

"I- I believe so." Rachel was worried, why wasn't she just in the clinic they had in the tower. Something wasn't right. She waited until the nurse left the room after he adjusted her morphine and Garfield's. Quickly tossing the sheets off her body, she looked at her self, she had a drip in her left hand and still had her breathing mask on which she pulled off. Much to her dismay she felt a sharp sting along her neck. "What?"

* * *

><p>Dick hung up the phone that hung on the kitchen wall. From what Kole heard the news was good and he'd be somewhere in thirty minutes. He stared at her, a large grin on his face. "Rachel and Garfield are awake." He cried loudly. "They're awake!" He cried again as he nearly lept in excitement. "I'm going to pick up Rach now."<p>

"Errh" Kole didn't share her team mate's enthusiasm. She was always slightly jealous of Rachel, Garfield was - for some strange reason it seemed to her - completely smitten by Rachel. Which angered the teen, she tried her hardest with Garfield, flirting and being overly obvious with him what she wanted, but none of it worked. "That's great. But what about Gar?"

"What's this about the green bean?" Victor questioned from the crescent shaped couch.

"Garfield's still having tests done to make sure he's ok. He received a higher dosage of the poison and they aren't certain of the damage. Rachel's coming home though, her body healed itself." Dick said to him as he picked up the keys to the T-car and his costume which was a spare that hung in the coat room where he quickly changed. He also grabbed a spare set of 'Raven's' costume. He then jumped into the elevator that was in the cloak room. The ride down was fast and when the doors opened, he saw the T-car. Victor was already waiting in the drivers seat.

"Give me the keys man." He said strongly as the Boy Wonder approached the car.

"Whatever." Dick said as he got in. He handed the large robotic man the keys and then placed on his mask. The car started and a large roller door opened. The car then rolled out and drove through along tunnel. This tunnel eventually led out to the City's harbour and the car sped along the City's streets. They arrived to the hospitals main entrance and as expected arrived to find about 7 different news channels. All the reporter's flocked to the two heros who walked to the door's and ignored the comments and questions from the reporters.

They passed the hospital's secruity, who held back the sworm, they then entered through the automatic door.

When they entered the room Rachel and Garfield occupied they saw that Garfield was watching Rachel sleep.

"How's it hanging B-man?" Cyborg said gently punching his friend on the arm.

Caught off guard Garfield stuttered and mumble before he landed on "I'll survive." And chuckled. He was still bruised from fighting off a flurry of Cheshires swipes and gut crushing kicks.

Robin raced to Rachel's side. She was bruised badly and the slit along her neck was stapled and covered in what appeared to be iodine. She awoke at his touch and he wrapped her in his arms, "Don't you dare do something like that again. You know Cheshire is dangerous yet you went after her alone anyway!" Dick said once he let her go. Rachel always hated it when he used his 'I'm your leader' tone. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" He shouted and then turned to Garfield. "You too!" He pointed. "I don't understand what's gotten into you lately but whenever she does something stupid, there you are too. We need to start working together and planning things out."

Robin was on a rampage. Cyborg could see all the nurses and doctors jaws dropping at what they heard. Once he calmed down he gave Rachel her clothes and she shifted into the adjoining toilet and changed into her new clothes. As she came back into the room Garfield studied her. There was still some bruises visible on her legs that she hadn't healed. She cringed when she bent down to get the washing the hospital staff had done for her. This saddened the teen, he hated seing her like this, the poison had affected her powers slightly and she tired too quickly every time she tried to meditate.

He began to worry that maybe she was losing her power and she would have to retire from the team. _'No!' _He thought. 'She's half demon. She knows magic.' He told himself. 'She'll be fine.' He smiled at her.

"Hey don't miss me too much Rae" he winked at her.

"It'll be hard, but I think I'll live." She retorted in a painful sarcastic tone. Garfield didn't understand why she was so nasty to him. Or why he liked her. It was a total mystery to him, but ever since Trigon had been defeated he seen her open up a little more. She still needed to keep her emotions under control but she wasn't pushing everyone away.

"Come on Raven." Robin placed his hand on her back and walked her to the door. "It was good seeing you Beast Boy, hopefully you'll be right to come home too."

"Hopefully." He repeated. "Cy-man, I'mma kick yo' butt on City Racer 5 when I get home." He threatened as Cyborg knuckled his green friend.

"We'll see tofu boy." He teased and then the three left. Garfield felt so alone as he stared at the empty bed across from him. Her gown still on the bed, he sighed and repeatedly hit his head back into the pillow before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter End.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This guy is a long chapter. Enjoy :)

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Garfield, much to his delight, was on his way home. He begged the hospital not to call his team mates because he wanted to surprise them. They organised a cab for him and he got it to Jump City harbour where he got out and morphed into a bird. Once he got to the front door of the Tower he changed back to his human form. He entered in the pin code and the door slid open with a quick swish.<p>

He entered the main room expecting the whole team to still be awake on the couch or in the kitchen, but he fell upon an empty room. The TV was still on but no one stirred on the couch. He was saddened by this. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:06. He sighed and moved into the kitchen, he was hungry, the hospital hadn't provided many vegetarian meals and was therefore unable to eat a lot of the food. He cooked up a small stir fry and ate it while he watched a news report on him and Rachel.

'Rachel' he thought. A smile appeared on his face. He decided he wasn't ready for bed and he made his way towards the lounge. He went to jump over the back before he laid eyes on a figure on the lounge. This caught him off guard and he stopped dead.

She was in her leotard and her cloak laid next to her. She was holding a book in her hand and Garfield was happy she had not yet sensed him behind her. "Rach, you're still awake." His voice full of hope, but he received no answer. "Rachel?" He quietly and easily hopped over the couch, landing in front of her on the floor.

Her eyes were closed. 'She's asleep' he thought. He sighed sadly and slowly pulled her book out of her hands. He placed her book mark at the page she had it opened on and put it on the coffee table. He then picked up a pillow and gently lifted her head placing it underneath, her now empty hands grasping the pillow. The green changeling then took her cloak and placed it over her body, which he noticed was now free of bruises and the cut along her neck was gone. 'She got her powers back.' He thought.

He was glad she had gotten her powers back and was able to fix what the doctor's could not. "Remote, remote, remote." Searching everywhere he could think the remote could be. He then remembered seeing it next to Rachel's leg. Slowly lifting her cloaked he reached for the remote and removed it before covering her back up.

Rachel had never fallen asleep on the lounge before and Garfield didn't want to wake her. She would have still felt just as exhausted as he did too. He took a seat next to her head and flicked through the channels. The flashing lights began to disturb Rachel and she woke up.

"Stop it Garfield." She moaned before rolling over. Garfield stared at her.

'How did she know it was me?'

She sighed and slowly Rachel sat up and looked at her cloak and book. She then looked at Garfield, her eyes widening. "You're home!" She smiled. Quickly wrapping her arms around him as she practically sat on his lap. Garfield felt the butterflies in his stomach doing back flips and flying at furious speeds. He loved her smile, she felt warm and he could feel her breath on his neck. She then released him and moved away from him. Her face growing red.

"Just got in." He smiled back at her. Garfield always tried his hardest not to let her feel his feelings for her but she seemed to always look at him suspiciously when he was ever overly nice to her. Which apparently was this moment.

"Why didn't you call?" She finally spoke as she turned to face him. "Someone would have left immediately to get you." She quizzed him. Her eyes burning into his.

"I-er- I dunno. I thought that maybe you would all still be awake, and I wanted to surprise everyone but when I got here no one was awake. And then you were here and you looked so peaceful I didn't know what to do." He rambled all without taking a breath.

"Whoa slow down tiger." She said in her monotone.

'Tiger.' He sighed in his head.

"I'm going to bed." She got up and gathered her things. Then walked to the door that led to the elevator. "I'm glad you're home Gar." She said before she slipped away. A large smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she entered her dark room. She had spent two nights in that hospital room with Garfield and now she was scared to sleep alone. She lit some candles near her bed and she opened up her book.<p>

'I didn't book mark this.' She thought.

'He must have.' Knowledge croaked.

'Any of the other titans could have.' She remarked.

'They already went to bed before you fell asleep.'

'What's your point?' Rachel didn't like where her mind was going with this.

'Why would Garfield mark your page?'

'Maybe he...' She couldn't think up a reason

'And the pillow and cloak?' Knowledge kept pushing.

'That's the kind person Garfield is.' She finally thought.

'But maybe there's more to it then that.' Knowledge was beginning to get on Rachel's nerves.

'I don't care she hissed.' She then stopped listening to the voices and continued to read her book, before again falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"What is that noise?" Rachel said aloud to herself. It had woken her up twice now, the first time it had come from the floor above her and just now outside her door. She looked at the clock on her night stand, 1:40am. "Christ." She huffed as she got up off her bed. The cold floor sending shivers up her spine.<p>

She walked over to the door and calmed herself before pressing the button to open the door. 'Why didn't the alarms sound? Surely its some idiot.' The door slid open and she jumped out into the corridor. Nothing. She looked around and sighed. Then again, she heard the same noise. Something shuffling around loudly. And the sound of nails on the walls. She cocked an eye brow and moved slowly towards the sound.

She couldn't make out the figure but she could tell it was quite large. Who ever it was, was facing the wall and she saw what appeared to be fur. "Garfield?" The figure stopped what it was doing. "Is that you?" She reached out her hand to touch it, but before she could it turned around, catching her hand with its large claws before bounding down the corridor away from her.

"That was odd." She said as she looked at her hand in the light from the window. Three large cuts seeped blood from her hand. She healed them and then continued her search for the "Beast".

She eventually found him, he was standing in front of Garfields door. "I thought it was you." She whispered to him as she stood next to him. The green beast just stared at the door. "What's the matter with you?" She hissed searching his face. He turned to her, and suddenly pushed her into the wall. He moved close to her. Very close. She struggled to get free but his claws tightened around her arms. "Garfield! Let me go." She yelled but he only stared into her eyes. And she stopped struggling. At first she thought he was pulling a stupid prank but his eyes told her different. He looked scared. "Garfield, let me down." Her voice was sweet and calm and he slowly let her down.

An awkward silence fell between them as they stared at each other. She then looked over at his door and noticed the claw marks all over the wall where the button had previously been located. She walked over to the door and attempted to find away to open the door through the wall. She pulled a few electrical cords and the door slid open. And he looked at her. Confusion riddled his face and she sighed. "I thought you were having trouble opening the door." He nodded and looked at her hand.

'She healed it.' He thought to himself.

"Yeah you got me pretty good." Her voice was void of emotions, she stared at the ground. She felt him move closer to her. "Why..." She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "You're stuck like that aren't you?" She seemed to know the answer to her own question before she even asked it. The beast nodded. She sighed "Let me take a look at you."

They both entered his room and she turned the light on. He sat on the bed before she motioned for him to sit on the floor in front of the bed. She sat behind him on his bed and made him face her. "I'm just going to enter your mind to see what's going on, is that ok?" He nodded and she nodded back at him. "Tell me to stop if it becomes too uncomfortable."

She placed both her hands on the sides of his head. Making sure her palms were covering his temples she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. He too closed his. He enjoyed having her this close with out getting the feeling she was annoyed by him. And then he felt a headache begin to grow at the base of his skull. It soon started to move up and soon he felt his whole head throbbing in pain. 'This must be what she meant by uncomfortable.' He joked to himself.

Rachel could feel herself completely enveloped in his mind. She could see his memories swimming around her and she saw herself in a few of them. The emotions she felt was incredible. The only time she could ever truly feel was when she was in her own mind and in someone else's. She had become more relaxed since they defeated her father but she still feared what would happen if she allowed herself to feel.

She soon came across a memory at the hospital. She stopped at it and watched it play out. Garfield was sitting up on his bed with his legs over the side while a doctor spoke to him.

"Now I need you to be aware that the poison and the antidote cause serious side effects, you friend won't be affected by them as she has a natural healing ability. But with your condition-"

"My condition?" He spoke up.

"Yes, you're- erh. Your powers are a genetic mutation. There for modern medicine hasn't advanced to a point where the antidote will be 100% safe or predictable in your body. We're just warning you. You shouldn't use your powers or go into battle for at least a week. By then the drug would have done its worst and will be completely out of your system."

The memory ended and Rachel began to look further through his mind. But she found nothing, after that he was blank. This seemed odd to her because it had been hours since he got home and he was awake.

Rachel removed her hands from his head and looked at him. He had his eyes tightly closed shut and his breathing was slow and laboured. "Garfield, did you turn yourself into that beast?"

He shook his head at her.

"Well how did it happen? Have you tried changing into another animal? I mean have you REALLY tried?" She spoke angrily to him.

He nodded.

"Garfield. The doctor said not to use your powers. But you did didn't you?"

He nodded again, and then looked to the ground.

"And now you're stuck as a huge, smelly animal. Fantastic. Who knows how long you'll be stuck like that." She sighed. "Go to sleep and we'll think of something tomorrow." She stood up and took a step towards the door before she felt something grasp her hand.

She looked behind her and saw that her hand was in his. He pulled her closer to him. "What?" She asked. He pulled her closer again as he sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Garfield I don't understand." She tried to free herself but he pulled her even closer and she became eye level with him. He patted the spot next to him again and motion for her to sit down with his eyes. "No." He repeated his motions.

Rachel sighed. She could tell he wanted company. But she was in no mood for a 'sleep over'.

'Do it!' Happy chirped. She sighed again as she felt a never ending argument about to erupt. She sat next to him on the bed, and then the two laid down together.

"This never happened." She complained and motioned for the door to close and the light to switch off. The beast nodded and pulled the covers over the two. And soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter End.<p>

Weow! Not exactly a cliffhanger but you know haha.

Most of the story will be BBxR, just so you guys know.

I've written two more chapters but they're later on chapters and I still need to write the next chapter. I have so many ideas for this story but I don't know anymore which ones should be for this story or another. Grr. Anyway.

Onto the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Garfield and Rachel were awoken to the sounds of sirens blaring into the room. Rachel was confused by the forgein atmosphere, until she remembered what had happened the night before and he face grew red. She was thankful for the red flashing lights flashing in the room as it alerted everyone to a crime being comitted somewhere in their city.

They both entered the main room together and Victor went to say something before Dick interupted "Slade's back" he growled. He looked up towards Joe and everyone gasped. Joe just looked at him and raised his hands and waving them. Then beginning to sign in hand language: "I have nothing to do with it." He glared at Dick. Kole immediately running to his side.

"How dare you! After everything you're ready to acuse him of something like that? What the hell is the matter with you?" She exasperated.

"It his father!" Robin yelled back at her. After he said it a large book flew into the back of his head. He turned around to see Rachel, her hand raised at him.

"And so automatically you think he's behind the return of Slade?" She snarled.

"We've been through this before Rachel." He sighed.

"No, you never listen. You're accusing someone of being behind something bad because of their bloodline."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing! I'm the spawn of the devil himself and I could be the one help bring him back. Why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be anyone other then Slade himself? He's never going to stop." Her voice had returned to her monotone and she had her hood up.

"Yeah that's exactly right. What if Kory was behind it all?" Kole piped up.

"Shut up." Robin spat back at her. "No one spoke to you."

"Aright everyone ENOUGH." Victor boomed. "Slade is still out there why are we still in here bickering about childish things? We're the Titans, now let's start acting like it."

When they arrived to the location Slade had been last spotted they found no trace of him. Robin hit the brick wall with his fists and yelled "Urhhhhh!", Cyborg put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him man." He said.

"If I hadn't been so foolish we could have gotten here in time." He said more to himself more then Cyborg. Just the two of them had entered the building as Raven and Starfire searched the sky. Beast boy questioned people on the street and Kole and Jericho drove around the city searching for him.

"What am I supposed to say to Raven when we get home?" Robin asked his robotic friend.

"What about Jericho? You have to apologise to him as much as you do Raven." He looked down as he said it.

"Why should I?"

"Why can't you seem to wrap your brain around the fact that everytime you insult him for his father you insult her? Don't you think Trigon is worse then Slade?" Cyborg was frustrated with his leader.

"I suppose."

"You suppose, man you need to get your head checked." He walked away from him waving his hand at him as he walked out side and got in the car. Robin sighed and slumped to the door. He turned around and scanned the room one last time, as if to see if he could find all the answers and then got in the T car.

Just as everyone was on their way home their communicators sounded and the co-ordinates to another crime in progress appeared on the screen. Everyone rushed to the site and found it was a local pub. They entered to a room of distressed drunks and visibly upset bar staff.

"Oh titans! Please hurry! Our friend she was kidnapped by a dark haired girl. You have to help her. She has um, certain allergies that if you know, she's exposed to could, er, kill her." One of them cried to them. Another two came forward to the titans.

"We'll find her. You can count on us." Robin said and then walked out side. Everyone else followed except for Raven. During the day this place was a cafe. One that she came to quite often as they had good food. Since she had come here so often she went up to the two girls and lowered her hood. They both smiled at her.

"Hello Raven." One of them said cheerfully.

"Hi. I'll make sure we find her." She said as polite as she could and walked out.

Back at the tower...

"Do you think that," Kory started. Nobody looked up at her. They were in the conference room. A large screen at the back of the large room and along the right side of the room stood two white boards. One covered with photos and the other covered in messy writing.

They were all seated at their own desks which were placed in three pairs along the left wall and then a seperate desk on its own at the back of the room next to the screen. The wall that had the door also had three large filing cabnets and a fake plant. The room had a very, police station feel to it.

"Do you think that maybe Slade could be behind it?" Kory finised, everyone had been thinking it. But no one wanted to be the one to say it. Most were surprised Dick hadn't been the one to say it first.

"Its a very likely possibilty Star." Victor commented. Dick got up and looked at the board. There was an old photo of Slade at the top of the board. A photo of the girl who had been kidnapped, a photo of the pub and a photo of the building Slade had been sighted previously that day. And a photo of the dark haired girl that kidnapped the bar maid.

He stared at the kidnapper. And then his eyes grew wide and turned around. "Vic! Do you remember the girl that we fought at the warehouse last week? The one that turned invisible? That's her!" He almost sounded excited.

"So it is!" He stood up and looked at the photo. He then went back to his desk and started typing at his laptop. The screen turned on and codes and sequences of letters and numbers danced across the screen and then three images of the Pub's entrances came up on the screen. One of the back door, another of outside the pub facing the street and the last of the front door from the inside.

Victor typed some more on his laptop and the images started rewinding. He rewinded it to the part where the bar maid was kidnapped. The dark haired sorceress had thrown a calico bag over her victims head and had a gun pointed under her chin. Kole and Kory gasped at the sight of the gun and Victor began to rewind it further. And further. They got to the end of the days tape and had not seen the temptress walk in.

"How did she get in?" Rachel croaked.

"Could she have slipped in with someone else?" Garfield stood up as the tape spun through at half fast-forward and watch the people enter intently for any time the door was opened long enough.

"I think she would have been there from before that day." Dick spoke as he erased some writing on the back of the other white board with his gloved hand and began to write the kidnappers powers down. So far from what he had seen she had the ability to turn invisible. "She could have walked in and hidden herself there over night." He turned to face Victor. "Think you could get the last weeks videos too? And go through them? Team we need to take out some photos of her." He walked to his desk and typed on his laptop. Then the printer turned on and he walked over to it. He then placed a photo on Garfield's desk.

"I need you two to go down town and around that pub to see if anyones seen her." They both nodded and stood up. Reaching for the photo. Their hands touched and Rachel picked it up as Garfield pulled his hand up to his neck and scratched it. They left as Dick moved onto Kory, "I need you to fly over to Titans East and tell them what has happened." He gave her copys of everything they had on the kidnapping and on their new foe in a manilla envelop. She nodded and flew out of the room.

As he got to Kole and Joe he sighed and sat on Kory's chair, which was infront of Joe's desk. "I wanted to apologise. It was wrong of me to say those things. I know you would never betray us like that. It's just. Slade made one of our members betray us before, and he's manipulating and cunning. I guess the situation go the better of me." Joe smiled and Dick continued.

"I need you two to go uptown and do the same as Rach and Gar." Then handed Joe a photo and turned to the photos on the board.

"If this girl is working for Slade, then what does he want with a bar maid?" Dick asked Victor.

"I think you should have a look at this..."


End file.
